A Vulcan in a high King's Court
by Narniaheartedgirl45
Summary: This is about Spock going to Narnia! This is a what if from Mark Twain book A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. I hope you enjoy Lenard Nimoy as much as I do and the rest of the gang, yes including William Shatner as Captain Kirk. Also please enjoy meeting the Kings and Queen of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stardate 7856.4

The Enterprise is observing a normal type star with a planet in orbit around it looking

strangely, very much like earth. But the scanners show the

population to be more at the time of the medieval earth. The captain

wishes to discuss with the away- team, how to study this strange planet…

"You are not bloody going down there!" McCoy was being his usual

illogical self. First officer Spock thought to himself as he entered the

conference room. But when the captain was being his illogical self

what could be expected?(Even though the captain was grinning at his

medical officer in a way to worm himself out of the doctor's ire.)

With what happened last time the captain went on an away mission,

the captain was not, as a human's saying in the cards today.

Because the captain had almost lost his life to an attack from what the

Navigator would describe as a dinosaur.

"The doctor was not in a mint julep would he let Jim go down

to a backwards planet in the near future!". Spock almost sigh,

but caught himself not letting his humanness get the better of him.

Sometimes his captain,( he caught himself again) his friend was always

seemed in his humanness to get himself in more trouble than usual.

When he had the time to calculate the ratio of how Jim Kirk could and

did get himself in so many illogical situations it defied all logic.

But this new planet which still mystified him gave him a new

understanding of Vulcan logic. New mysteries in different situations

always made him content, with something new to look at in the study

of the universe. As he watched the captain and Dr. McCoy he saw

that the doctor had finally convince Jim to stay aboard the

Enterprise while he and the away- team studied this new planet and its

people. One thing that he was looking at on the planet was a castle,

(from space it looked to be quite a fortress). He had

listened to the way they talked and it seems to be a peaceable planet,

not because of not having enemies but because of who the rulers were

on the planet. He would just wait and see while the away- team was

finally discussed and who would be joining it and also finding clothes that

would be able to fit in to the culture without giving themselves away.

Spock was trying not to show his humanness with the doctor as usual

"now remember you pointed ear hobgoblin, you are not getting yourself

in some hair brain idea, just a look see and come back" he blustered in

his doctor's voice. Spock tried not to irritate the doctor when he was in

one of his moods with him being just a "country doctor". So Spock tried

not to let his humanness show. He almost thought to himself" yes

mother". It was almost pleasant to think how the doctor could

sense when he was being teased without him saying a word. that

was the way Jim and Spock and the doctor were to each other.

Without letting their friendship show they all understood what the

other was saying without saying it. As he walked out of the

conference room to the transporter station he could almost feel the

captain longing to sneak away to look at this strange planet. McCoy,

sensing that kept himself close to the captain just to remind him of

not doing that. The captain still followed Spock to the transporter

reminding him not to get too fascinated and not to forget to get back at

eve tide standard . With that, Scotty transported him down to a world that

would challenge him and all he believed and thought but for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the disoriented feeling of the transporter left them Spock

saw that Mr. Scott had set them down at a road that wouldn't be seen.

Still on the way to the castle they had looked at, with his hood

already up and with Mr. Chekov carrying his pack looking like a

peddler they certainly looked the part. As they came up

to it, Spock's eyebrow went up a bit, This was quite an engineer's marvel.

Mr. Scott would be quite impressed, since he had a seen quite a few castles from

his native Scotland. With this castle he would have wanted to take a

look but without interfering with native culture. He would have quite a

lot of explaining to do were he to get into this castle. As they got closer

to the castle they could see that there seemed to be a lot of people

around the main thoroughfare Chekov whispered to

Spock "perhaps they are having a fair day today". Spock nodded to him

and continued on into the main area where he noticed that the people were not

just human but other species that could not be explained. Some of the

species were hairy but with horns, others were like animals from terran

Earth. They were speaking languages of earth but what surprised

Spock were the half man half horse that Chekov was quite humanly delighted

to say was a Centaur. Spock continued to look around the fair to see

what these people were eating and to study more of this culture. He

didn't realize at first that he was being followed by not just one but by

three unusual creatures two were large cats one was

human. So he decided to meet them and hope that it did not interfere

with the Prime Directive. Spock kept his hood up as the two

cats approached and he noticed just how big they were prime of the leopard

species . As the human man came up he expected that

the human guard would speak first but he was asked first by the cat who

was looking at him and trying to peer thru to his eyes even with his

hood up. "You are a stranger to our fair Can you tell me where you are

from? "My companion and I are from Archland a small town near the

mountains there. We are just looking to see if anyone would be

interested in our wares". Spock hoped that Chekov had found somebody

who might have been interested in what he had brought as

something a peddler would bring. Spock continued to stand still as the

other cat continued to circle and smell him. He was quite fascinated by

how the hierarchy of command was in this town. Still satisfied that

just because one wasn't human didn't mean that one couldn't take

command. What changed the situation was what happened next.

There was a stir in the crowd as there were more guards

seeming to surround two young people who were dressed in fine

clothes .One was a young woman who appeared to have a kind face and

would stop and talk to any who were around her

human or not. She seemed to have a friend who was like a goat on two

legs, The other one was a young man with an air of command

and a seriousness about him. He had dark hair and a start of a

beard. As Spock was turning, trying to continue on he was stopped in his tracks

by the growl of the cat" stand stranger until our Just King has passed".

Spock stayed still and was going to wait until this Royal (by the way people

were bowing) had continued on but what happen was not what Spock

had hoped to happen. He thought to wait and be talked to by

these soldiers before continuing to explore this strange land. What did

happen instead, that this royal person

Hailed the large cat who was interested in him.

"Sasha who are you questioning now"?" This person is too tall to be

Colorman" . "No my King just a stranger who was wandering thru the fair.

He looked strange to me and he refused to lower his hood", Spock

thought perhaps it would be better to do so not to cause more interest

because of it. So as Spock turned to look at the King he lowered his

hood. There was a silence around him as he did; he could feel the

bystanders interest in him rise more than mere looking at food and gossip

around him. But what surprise him was what happened next," Are you sure

he isn't a Colorman"? one of the king aides seemed to say to the king but

with Spock's Vulcan hearing it was audible even if it was said in a whisper. "Tell

me stranger" the young lady asked " what is your name"?" It's Spock my

lady". Some of the guards growled "you mean your majesty! Spock

amended "my apologies your majesty"" The king laughed "how could a

stranger know our titles if he hasn't heard before Sasha"?. The big cat

growled "well he should". Spock tilted his head even though he had his

ears covered to look like they had been injured to make them not as

pointed, he could see that the king was still looking at him with curious

intelligence. He would need to watch his words around this strange

king. What happened next was surprising to a Vulcan even with

his experience as an ambassador and with watching his father Sarak.

" Perhaps this stranger from Archland would like to walk with us to

experience what Cair Paravel is like especially during our fair and

tournament that is coming up soon"? Spock could not think of a way to

be courteous with the big cats watching him so carefully, so without

much more than a nod he came forward. "I haven't told you

ours names. I am King Edmund this is Queen Lucy, always the valiant The young

Queen laughed, "I try to be just as you try to be Just Edmund".

Spock was trying not to raise his eyebrows but he found he was having

some problem . Here he was trying to discover this strange world

and here he was talking to the royalty of the land and he had met

them. He felt this was some perhaps strange possibility

but he would use this situation to discover more of this strange town,

although he would have to be careful not to cause harm or cause

hostility.

Just as he thought it he noticed that the king seemed to be staring at him

With similar curiosity "Did you say something King Edmund?"" No

I have never met someone like you Spock from Archland perhaps you

would tell me more of where you are from and what you do?" Spock

noticed the whole retinue seemed to be looking at him

but as Edmund noticed this as well he started to walk thru the fair

giving his arm to his sister Spock followed

him, Edmund stopped "Spock walk up here with me " Spock

noticed that some of the guards were not happy with that, they

murmured about it but with one glance from the king they stopped.

They kept a good eye on him so with quiet breath Spock took his place

beside Edmund and as he did, he glanced at the crowd and saw a shocked look on a certain Chekov face and trying to hide it .

What would you like to know King Edmund?


End file.
